Her Cake
by Arakan7
Summary: Ichika surprises his work-a-holic sister with a piece of birthday cake. Inspired by 'Cake Eater' and the chaos that is the AnimeSuki Forums.


**Her Cake**

by Arakan 7

* * *

"Chifuyu-nee...Chifuyu-nee..."

The woman stirred, her mouth opening wide to allow a yawn to escape. _Ah, dammit... Where am I? _Slightly disoriented, she willed her eyes to open and took in her surroundings as much as her sleep-muddled brain could process. At this point, the only thing she could gather was...

"Ichika...?"

The young man smiled as he looked at his big sister's sleepy face. It was one of the few moments in his life where he could see a vulnerable Chifuyu and not suffer for it. Her hair was strewn about her head in a chaotic state, with a few strands covering her right eye. Her jacket was draped over the chair behind her, leaving her in just her white shirt and tie ensemble. Her half-lidded gaze and thin line of drool at the corner of her mouth did wonders to complete the look of the perfect wake-up face.

"Cute as ever, Chifuyu-nee," he teased, placing the objects he held in his hands down in front of her. "Happy birthday."

"..." She stared listlessly at the slice of chocolate cake with vanilla icing and ice cream on the small plate and a mug of coffee for a good three seconds before her brain's warm-up procedures began to finish and her mental OS began to boot up. "Wait...what...?" She rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the morning blurriness and blinked several times.

The young man leaned in closer, his face less than an inch from his sister's. "Hap-py Birth-day~," he sounded out every syllable in a singsong tone before he pressed his lips against her cheek.

Upon contact, Chifuyu's boot processes overloaded, causing a sudden and massive blood surge to her brain as a result. Unfortunately, the brain can only hold so much blood at a time so the remaining blood was diverted to the nearest available outlet - her cheeks. "Wha...What are you doing, you idiot," she hissed, pulling her head back in an attempt to glare at him. The utter lack of fear on his face told her that her heart had yet to recall the surplus blood that stained her cheeks crimson with her embarrassment.

"Can't I wish my sister a 'happy birthday'," he asked in a hurt tone of voice, the beginnings of a pout appearing at the corners of his mouth.

She sighed and groaned, ducking her head back down against her crossed arms on the desk. "Another birthday already, huh." She lifted her head a bit and gave her still-smiling little brother a side-long glance. "You just couldn't _wait_ to remind me that I'm getting older, huh." When she turned on her glare at him this time, she was pleased that it had regained at least 78% of its total capacity for her meddlesome little brother actually cringed from the sight and the implications of her words.

"I didn't mean it like that, Chifuyu-nee," his whine sounded sincere enough but she didn't want to let him off the hook just yet.

"...oh? Isn't that why you brought me such an unhealthy breakfast," she continued her attack with the practiced grace and mercilessness of a seasoned veteran. "I don't need to keep worrying about my figure? That I can afford a few extra pounds of flab and high cholesterol?"

"Chifuyu-nee! Just taste it will you?"

He looked so exasperated with her right now; it was pretty cute. She suppressed the smile that she wanted to appear into a thin-lined smirk as she raised her head up again, regarding her cake and ice cream combo with both disdain and curiosity.

"Fine, I suppose a bite wouldn't hurt," she murmured, picking up the fork. "Did you make it?"

"Of course," he growled, arms crossed and eyes turned away. "I can at least do that much for my big sister."

A gentler smile appeared on her face before she cleanly scooped a small piece of the fluffy chocolate cake with white icing into her mouth. The fork paused in her mouth for a moment before she pulled it free, her lips catching every bit of the wonderful flavor. "Mmmm," she purred, failing to resist vocalizing her thoughts about the cake that Ichika had made just for her. She wasn't big into sweets at all, her training regimen and own personal feelings on the things had pretty much erased their presence from both her and Ichika's life. Although it didn't mean that she couldn't appreciate it when her brother would cook something so obviously delicious for her. "This is... good."

Ichika's arms relaxed as he gave her a smile as he looked down at her. "I'm glad. Even you deserve to be pampered every now and then. You work too hard, even now."

"What are you talking about," she gruffed at him. "You are the reason I have to work so hard anyway. If I let you had your way, you'd pamper me every day, non-stop for the rest of your life." _And what exactly is wrong with that_, a very annoying and small part of her psyche spoke up, earning an internal scowl. His reply didn't help her internal battle at all.

"Well, as a little brother, I belong to my older sister, right," his head tilted just slightly to the right as a dazzling, easy-going smile appeared on his face. Oh how the ignorant are truly blissful…

Chifuyu managed not to cough when those fateful words managed to latch their jagged little teeth firmly in her posterior. No wonder the girls are head-over-heels for him, a normal 16 year-old would be rendered into pudding with that '1-2' combo. _At least he understands his situation this much_, that same small and very much ignored part of her psyche nodded approvingly at her little brother's words, causing the remaining other 95% of her psyche to draw metamorphic swords on it.

"Get a girlfriend already," she growled, her head turned away since a certain rising heat level in her facial region warned of an incoming blush, despite herself. As the violent mental execution was carried out, another part of her was checking the warranty on the 'Big Sister Clause'. Wasn't being the older sister supposed to grant some measure of immunity to this sort of thing down to the genetic level?! Or, (and she definitely did not want to think about it), was he just _that_ good? Suddenly her younger colleague's actions around her little brother made a lot more sense, as did Tabane's.

… damn those two.

Older women everywhere had best be on guard for her clueless Cassanova of a younger brother. He was perfect for the strong-willed ones that asserted dominance (like she did). A twitch struck her left cheek. Did she unknowingly raise Ichika to be the perfect house-man for older women?! Had she herself created this fearsome foe of her own ignorance and complacency? This would be exactly why he was so weak-willed against older women – he has already been pre-conditioned to respond and cater to most of their physical and even emotional needs! His only saving grace was his sharp mental wit that kept him from becoming so much putty in their hands (most of the time) unless the girl was already skillful in drawing it out of him. It seems that he had complicated her duty yet again. Otouto no baka…

"By the way, where's the rest of it," she pointed her utensil down at the cake that was disappearing little by little.

"Ah, it's at house in the fridge," he gave the information shamelessly.

"Hmm," she murmured, taking another bite of the cake. Something about that set-up wasn't right... "You don't have a surprise party waiting at the house do you, Ichika? You know I *hate* those things, right?"

Ichika sweat-dropped as his sister's latest glare employed 85% of her aura. What a fearsome woman she was: to glare so fiercely while eating a birthday cake made especially for her! Surely even Guan Yu didn't refuse his sworn brothers' gifts in this manner! "O-of course not. It's just...everyone's presents are there too. After last time, this just seemed...safer...?"

"...good choice," she took a bite of the ice cream this time.

_...and she's worried about me getting a girlfriend. What about you and getting a boyfriend_, he thought.

"I'm still young, I don't need such things," she spoke outloud, startling Ichika. Did she just read his mind for the upteenth time!? Before he could decide if he should ask Tabane to create some sort of mind-blocking device, he found Chifuyu's fork with a piece of cake held up towards him. "...here. You should at least take a bite."

"But Chif-" he began...

**Glare*-*92% output**

He hesitated again.

**Glare*-*95% output**

He wilted.  
"...yes ma'am," he obediently replied and opened his mouth, eyes closed. Honestly, she must get some sort of dark pleasure out of treating him like this.

Skillfully, she dropped the piece of cake into his mouth and withdrew the utensil without much contact, watching him chew the cake with a sort of detached interest. Whimsically, her fork scooped up a fair bit of what was left of the white icing and messily smeared it over his left cheek, startling him.

"O-oi, Chifuyu-nee?! What gives?" He reached up to wipe at his face but a powerful iron grip latched onto his wrist and yanked down hard, causing him to bend forward towards his elder sister, who's face had come uncommonly close to his...

"_Ahhhn_,"her tongue roughly licked the icing from the side of his face in a slow, measured pace.

Ichika's brain promptly ceased all higher functions after that.

"...you don't taste like cake," she said finally, continuing to finish up the remaining bits of ice cream in a controlled manner, pointedly ignoring the fact that she had physically rendered Ichika comatose. She held up the last bit of cake at her eye level and regarded it for a few moments. "...too bad. Every once in a while, a bit of cake isn't bad." A dull thud was heard at the same time she put the last piece in her mouth, drawing out the fork slowly as she regarded her little brother lying out cold on the ground with a rueful smirk and a hint of a blush on her face.

"...such an idiot."

Unknown to either of them, from behind the door, a certain buxom green-haired teacher was trying her best not to hyperventilate and squee at the same time.

_Si-Sibling route - Get~_

* * *

And with this, I firmly throw my lot in with the wincest crowd. Because all little brothers belong to Chifuyu-nee!

*PAM* "Stop saying such blatantly misleading things!"

Thanks to all who read my stories. I hope I make your trip to this corner of FFNET a little more worth it :)


End file.
